Various types of duck decoys are known in the prior art. Most of the existing decoys utilize a keel positioned below the duck body to have the duck substantially in line with current and winds. However, none provide for a choice in facing the decoy head into the wind or facing the decoy tail into the wind, yet the preference of each choice is important to many hunters. Some existing decoys provide only for facing the tail into a wind or current. Some existing decoys provide only for facing the decoy head into the wind or current. Some decoys provide a reel for string used to influence or anchor the decoy; however, a removable reel is not offered even though this the most likely a the decoy's features to fail. Also, a user may wish to alter the decoy's flotation level, yet this desire is not provided for. What is needed is a reeled string duck decoy that provides an internal string reel that is removable, a decoy that allows floatation height adjustment, and a decoy that provides for facing either the head end or tail end into winds and currents. The present reeled string duck decoy provides these advantages.